yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annoying Orange
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Gishki page. Why not It is an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Talkback - "Mist Bird Clausolas" Page Searcher It's not pointless to add "Dragunity - Corsesca" as a searcher, because it's a valid option and it IS possible to use it in other decks ("Dragon Mastery"!), pointless would be adding "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Different Dimension Capsule" as a searcher. Also, why removing the link to the Searcher page? --Missign0 (talk • ) 02:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I changed it because I considered that nobody would use this combination or simply forgot it, and I think it is better give tips of more likely combos. For example, it is pointless, even being possible, to give the tip of "This card "C" can be searched by "Howling Insect"", because nobody would do this. And I removed the link because i think it sometimes pollutes the page, and that everybody knows what a searcher does. Another point I want to mention is that I erased "Creeping Darkness", because I confused this card with another card I don't remember now. But, nevermind. I did it without thinking. Sorry. Custafonn (talk • ) 03:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, I agree with your example of "Maxx C", but if a card searches another we must add to the Tips :) --Missign0 (talk • ) 02:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, bud (: Custafonn (talk • ) 03:17, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Image names Hey there! I noticed that you uploaded some images, but at this Wiki, we prefer .png instead of .jpg for card images. This is why your images were deleted, as someone else uploaded .png files of the same card images =/. So if you want your images to stay in the future, just upload them as .png files. Cheers. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:08, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ya, I noticed that! It's ok, I saw that the OPs were released, but no one has changed the pages, so I managed to do it, but forgot to change the image extension! D: Thanks! (: Annoying Orange (talk • ) 01:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Name Glitch Yeah, that's some glitch that can sometimes happen... I highly recommend you leave a message on User talk:Cheesedude and/or User talk:Golden Key about this; they'll be sure to fix it! --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) New banlist Updates to the banlist is not added to Tip Pages and individual card pages until it is in effect, which for this one occurs on January 1, 2014. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 18:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hii annoying orange, thanks for fixing my words on the card tips of "Panzer Dragon". Well, i looked your profile and since i saw one of your favorite cards was "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" and that you hate thatExodia and brun deck, i liked you xD. Can we duel any time? --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 18:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, i don't use DN too, and i also use ygopro xD. When your net come back we duel, then. Btw, what did you mean if liking incommon building? You mena building of decks, right? --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 15:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) and here is my facebook profile https://www.facebook.com/san.gan.330 --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 16:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, deck build! xD Like decks that a few ppl use, such as Ice Barrier, Spirit monsters, Gishki, Steelswarm, etc :P Ok, Ill add you! ^^ Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw what is your user name on FaceBook? I guess i refused you without asking xD. --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 23:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it's "Gustavo Duarte" :p and you didnt refuse yet Annoying Orange (talk • ) 23:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Cara, eu nunca ia adivinhar que vc é brasileiro e tem o mesmo nome que eu ahu8ehuaheuahue --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 23:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) EUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHE BR BR BRRRRRRRRR xDDDDDDDD Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hei-ho How's it go? Lord Grammaticus 02:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) hey! :D Pretty fine, and u? :B Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Good! --Lord Grammaticus 02:44, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice! :D where are you from? Im gonna sleep right now, we can talk tomorrow, ok? ^^ see ya \o Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, sorry for the late answer, but I'm a New Yorker. What about you? --Lord Grammaticus 20:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) haha no worries! I'm brazilian (: Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:17, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi .-. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ahahaha, hey! Sorry about disappearing. :B How goes it? Lord Grammaticus 00:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) haha it's ok! :D everything alrite! :B how about you? :B facebook? Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) If you mean what I'm doing right now, wiki editing as usual! Now, if you mean do I HAVE a Facebook, then yes, why? :o Lord Grammaticus 03:08, March 5, 2014 (UTC) hahaha I meant if you have a facebook and if you mind adding me xD i see you are a nice guy, but sometimes I forget to see if there are new messages here, so I think if we gonna talk more often, we should be friends on facebook :pp but it's ok if you don't want to :B I'm gonna sleep now, so if you reply quickly and I don't, that's the reason good night :D Annoying Orange (talk • ) 03:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Moving Pages After you move a card page, a bunch of green boxes should appear in the next screen, telling you to move stuff like "Card Gallery" and "Card Trivia". If you move a card page, you have to be prepared to move those pages too. No one wants to pick up after your edits. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) WAT Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode Dude like what is your issue with the change in SD/AM Tips...It's been validated. Why do you have to come over and change it? Does it bother you that the tip is in there? Sheesh.Foxack (talk • ) 07:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) That tip is valid, but unnecessary. SD/AM can negate anything, it doesnt specifies which type of effect it can negate, so pointing out that it can negate those cards is like going to BLS tips page and saying: "this card can banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Ofc it can banish it, it can banish any monster! And as you can see, UltimateKuriboh agrees with me. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 09:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Issue regarding Tips Yeah no, if "Yang Zing" monster only applied their effects of their own Synchro Monsters, it'd be okay to list. But since they're for any generic monster, and that doesn't even take into account Level-modifying cards, the whole thing is too cloggy. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:23, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :3 Me and this other user were starting that annoying edit-undo edit thingy because he/she was insisting on mentioning such generic thing Annoying Orange (talk • ) 19:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) hater why r u always undoing what im doing? DJ SMITH CONSTELLAR28 (talk • ) 23:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :He is doing it because what you are doing is wrong. look at the history pages for those articles. or on your talk page as I just left an explanation there. you are not the first person to attempt to add Lapis to that field :DreadKaiser (talk • ) 23:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) greetings! :D because those changes you made were invalid. 1 - Infernoid Belphegor were already revealed, so there is no point on stating it is 'currently unknown', even if its TCG name is currently unknown 2 - If you look closely, you will see that there is a note alerting that is not allowed to state that Construct was based on Lapislazuli and if that change is made, it will be reverted. Have a nice week. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, DreadKaiser. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :No problem :DreadKaiser (talk • ) 04:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Infernoid Belphegor Jeez, this is a bit of a hassle. Imo, the workaround would be to make it "Infernoid ???" under the Infernoid column, but link it to "Infernoid Belphegor" like I just did right here. It'd be okay, since we do know which Infernoid is the yellow one, but we don't know how the TCG will end up naming it. A hidden note might be necessary too. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) No, the issue is that there was a user that kept on removing Belphegor (just because its TCG name is still unknown) from the second column, as if it had not been revelaed yet, but me and another user reverted the changes. Constellar38 or whatever his name was stopped changing it, so i guess this has already been settled, thanks. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 01:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :The other User being me and the constellar guy wouldn't stop adding Lapis to the Shaddoll page has nephs counterpart. too bad visual editor doesn't have the hidden notes show up :Well he stopped now after I mentioned him possibly being blocked on his talk page, been watching the recent change pages like a hawk. DreadKaiser (talk • ) 01:34, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Quit Being a Jerkwad: Removing My Information on Infernoid Page, then Reposting Same Info Hey man, listen. I don't know what your deal is, but you can quit editing out all the information I put on the Infernoid page, and then "adding" it yourself under your own name. Seriously, man. This isn't cool. NeostheAncientOne (talk • ) 21:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I got some news: I wont stop reverting that. :D I'm not trying to add those informations like they was under my name, Im just tryna keep the page as clear and as possible, without any unnecessary information. By "unnecessary information" I mean repetitive links and redundancy. The "Playing Style" section is meant to introduce the gameplay of the archetype, so there's no point on filling that section with long and boring strategy tips, like summoning Onuncu by the effect of Eye of the Void: the trump card of Onuncu is its ability to nuke the field, so it is not good to Summon it with that card since that effect will be negated. Also, the part that I mentioned Non-Effect monsters covers Normal monsters too. The intricacies of the strategy of how to play Onuncu or adding Non-effect monsters is up to the player who runs an Infernoid deck. As I said before, the page is not a guide about how to build a deck, the purpose of the page is just to teach the basics and provide an introduction about how the Infernoids work, so it is not necessary to point out too many information so that the page get polluted. have a nice week Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. PSY-Framelord Omega is an incredibly annoying card and people should know how to deal with it once it hits the field, don't you think? FighterofLight (talk • ) 22:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) hmm, that seems fair! ok buddy! Sorry for that ^^ Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Card Tips Why are you removing so many? DrakeyC (talk • ) 02:38, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I frequently make some cleanups on Tips page, for them to be more straightforward and simple. Did I remove some tip you gave and that you considered important? Sorry, I'll pay more attention and read them more carefully the next time. Yesterday I removed a "summon shooting quasar" tip from the page of Jiaotu because that was a very sluggish tip that required a very fragile setup... there are so many effective ways to drop quasar and none of them include Jiaotu, so I thought that was unnecessary. This is the kind of removal I do most of the times. 13:03, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :The specific edit that caught my eye was this one, where you totally nuked plenty of valid tips, and then I saw you had done the same to many pages. DrakeyC (talk • ) 15:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Sorry, I should have read them more carefully. I restored some of them now; I removed them because they were too long-winded and sometimes irrelevant, for example: why would you combine your Tour Guide and the monster it summoned with Tannhauser Gate for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 6 monster? There are so many easier ways to drop a Rank 6. I also condensed the "this card is useful in X, Y and Z Decks" in a quick line, without specifications or sluggish combos ("just use it in those decks and you'll see it has synergy with them"). Regarding the other Tips pages, most of the times, I erase irrelevant tips or unlikely/sluggish combos. But from now on, I'll read more carefully before "nuking" them again xD Annoying Orange (talk • ) 16:35, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Espirit Lord Hikokujaku Just because it is a big neg doesn't mean it is not a good thing to do. Hikokujaku gets rid of three cards from the opponent and summons a monster. Summoning a big monster such as Tsuchi or Yamata means either depleting their hand (and getting rid of the cards you just returned) or refilling the hand you just used with a fresh set of cards. Plus the two monsters are big beaters, so you potentially have an OTK on your hands if you are able to get another monster on the field. So the 'big neg' isn't really that big, especially if you have cards that work in the graveyard. You can discard Nikitama while you have a Spirit on board to regain a card, and use it to set your hand up. You can run Pre-Prep to get the Ritual Components, and dupes can be discarded. There is bound to be more support to help this card maintain field presence, especially if they end up being higher than Level 4. So no, I don't agree with you deleting my contribution. Morbuss (talk • ) 01:16, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :: A Mirror Force and all the cards you invested on this combo will be wasted (note that Hikokujaku doesnt bounce S/T, only monsters). The combo will suggested requires a huge investment and fragile setup and can be disrupted with any card that negates an attack or deal with Hino Kagu Tsuchi before it can attack. There are many ways of dropping Tsuchi without having to rely on Hikokujaku or losing 4 cards just to reduce its Level. This game is all about consistency and card economy; if you want to lose 4 cards just for the sake of summoning Hino Kagu Tsuchi and MAYBE resolve its hand-destruction effect, which may help your opponent rather than disrupt their strategy, depending on the Deck you are facing, you dont know how to play this game. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:48, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: No competent player will invest all those resources into a potentially OTKing board without first getting rid of anything that could stop them. Monster effects for example could negate Hikokujaku, which would need to be stopped first. Traps could be prevented with Royal Decree or destroyed with cards like Twin Twister. Once they have been dealt with, the combo could be used. The point I was making was that there was a potential to use a level adjusting card such as Cost Down to expand the pool of cards it has access to. Your counter argument applies to every single other combo out there. One Solemn, Effect Veiler, Torrential, BTH, they all disrupt combos and there is virtually nothing you can do about it. Saying that this combo is fragile is like saying any board in progress is fragile. Morbuss (talk • ) 10:52, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::: That's exactly my point. Pay attention: ::::Scenario #1: If you use Tribute Burial to Normal Summon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi and it ends up being destroyed, banished, negated, whatever, you will have lost 2 cards (Tribute Burial and Hino) (but will possibly at least have banished a powerful monster from your opponent's graveyard). ::::Scenario #2: If you are relying on Hikokujaku and 2 Cost Downs to Summon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi and your combo is frustrated by, say, a Torrential Tribute, you will have lost 7 cards (2 Cost Downs, the 2 cards you discarded for them, the Ritual Spell Card, Hikokujaku and Tsuchi). ::::If you are well aware of the many ways to stop your combo but still think the strategy you suggested is feasible, you are not a competent player. There are many potential combos, but being potential doesnt make them good. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 12:52, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Since this argument is going in circles, I'm just going to point out one thing: Espirits are getting more support, some of which could be high level Spirit monsters. There are cards which benefit from being sent to the Graveyard by any means, and there are more combos than there are people on the planet which could be deemed bad combos. Spirits are not and have never been a meta deck. They are slow, and they are hard to play. Hikokujaku allows for a big push not seen in a slow deck, and by using Cost Down they can get a bigger than normal monster out. Yes it requires a lot of resources. Yes it can be disrupted quite easily. But should you pull it off, you could render your opponent unable to answer your board, and potentially OTK them. Just because a strategy or combo is not meta, doesn't make it a bad combo that should never perform. It is meant to be a fun game. Dissing people and saying they aren't competent because they aren't only interested in meta decks is pretty disrespectful. Morbuss (talk • ) 14:07, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I just think the tips page is meant to have consistent, straightforward tips, not ~potential~ sluggish tips. Do you want a big push on a Spirit Deck? Cards that facilitate a Normal Summon of a high Level Spirit monster, like the Tribute Burial I mentioned, are way better than wasting so many resources. Forbidden Lance can even be a good choice for protecting it. Believe me, I've been playing Spirits for years. It is not about being interested in meta decks, I hate meta decks. It is about how to wisely use the cards you have in order to pressure your opponent without losing all your resources; it is not needed to be a meta-dumbass to know this. But go ahead and try to make a big push while losing all cards in your hand, no matter the outcome, with high chances of your opponent retaliating on their next turn :D Annoying Orange (talk • ) 15:54, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Also, sorry if I was disrespectful with you. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 15:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I appreciate the apology, and I understand where you are coming from regarding the Tips page. ::::::::The thing about using a lot of resources for a big push, they either require a lot of setup or luck. I'll give you a few examples from games I remember. ::::::::1. Ancient Gears: My opponent went first with a Set monster and 1 Backrow (which ended up being Mirror Force). My opening five cards were Ancient Gear Golem, AG Beast, AG Engineer, Limiter Removal and Power Bond. I ended up FTKing by using Ultimate Golem and Limiter to have a 17'600 ATK monster that pierces and cannot have its attack stopped. He revealed the set Mirror Force and said it was the luckiest opening hand ever. ::::::::2. Prior to the Dueling Network Takedown, the main deck I ran was Super Quantums. My main goal was to summon Magnas and just wail on the opponent as fast as possible. I had 3 Reasoning, 3 E-Tele and I ran the layers in threes as well. To mitigate the cost of summoning Magnas, I also ran the Bamboo Sword Draw Engine, using 2 Broken, 3 Golden and 3 Cursed. Cursed worked very well in the deck as it never missed timing, so I was always able to search a card, whether it was milled from the effect of Reasoning or pitched for the effect of Magnacarrier. Aside from a lot of draw cards, I was able to maintain consistency because I could discard cards that benefited from being discarded. Using the Bamboo engine in the Spirit Deck lets you mitigate the high cost of summoning a high level spirit that way. ::::::::And I agree, there are easier ways of summoning Spirits. Tribute Burial is far easier to use, for less risk. There are most definitely easier monsters to summon. It may be impractical to summon a Level 8 spirit by using 2 Cost Downs, not to mention the massive setback you suffer if the push is stopped midway, but should you manage to pull it off, there isn't much the opponent can answer with. Morbuss (talk • ) 23:07, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Switching to a new account Are you User:GustaphMax? If that's the case, then before you switch accounts, you might want to use to report the problem you've been having. If it ends up getting fixed but you still want to change your account name, Wikia staff has the power to change it. Also, I'd prefer if you responded to this message with your Annoying Orange account, just to confirm. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:52, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Yes, I am User:GustaphMax! I would like SO MUCH to keep this account with that new name, because I want to keep my contributions log... Also, I already changed this account name once... It is possible to change it once again?! Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:31, January 4, 2017 (UTC) For some strange reason I'm not recieving notifications e-mail anymore. I tried to change to another one, but I didnt recieve the confirmation e-mail. Then, I tried to switch to the first e-mail, but I didnt recieve the confirmation e-mail as well. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:35, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :From Help:Changing your username: "you are allowed to '''change your username'. This can be done once and only once.''". Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 22:42, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Yep, I knew that. And that's why I decided to definitely abandon this account. I got tired of this name and wanted an account with a more fitting one... If an exception could be make, that would be Toadally Awesome! xD Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:47, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Idk if there can be an exception made, since your account's last rename was pretty recent (about 3-4 years ago). However, it's also possible to change your signature instead, to reflect that new username. You'd still use "Annoying Orange" to sign in though, and everyone will still see your edits as "Annoying Orange" along with your User page. :::It still doesn't hurt to ask anyway. And like I said, if you want to keep this account, use that Contact form to tell Wikia staff about your notification problem. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:37, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :::: Welp. I sent them a message. Lets wait for it. :B Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:04, January 5, 2017 (UTC)